Uncut
by Hidge
Summary: Missing scenes from What If? and Imagine. Elle/Reid, Emily/OC, JJ/OC. Please R&R!
1. Special

**A/N: So here's a scene between Elle and Reid that is not T enough for What If? LOL. Hope you like it :) It takes place in Chapter 15 of What If? and remember that they are both intoxicated at this point. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**_Special_**

"I'll be gentle," she whispered.

They kissed fervently as he carried her into his bedroom. He set her down on the edge of his bed but she immediately hopped to her feet and continued the intense kissing. She ran her hands through his soft, brown hair and caused him to groan with the exploration of her tongue.

She spun them around so that his back was to the bed and pushed him back down onto the mattress. He tried to stand back up but her hands on his shoulders kept him in a sitting position. He gave her a confused look and she smiled. "I really want you to enjoy this so let me do the work." She took a step backwards and slowly pulled down the zipper of her jeans. She pushed her pants down to her ankles and stepped out of them to reveal bright, red panties. She gave him a small smirk, "I didn't feel like matching my underwear."

She stepped forward and straddled his lap and his arms tightly encircled her waist. He kissed her eagerly as she began to grind against him. His large hands slid up her back and found a place tangled in her hair. "You look so beautiful," he whispered, "but I have no idea what else I'm supposed to say."

She laughed lightly, "You're such a sweetheart, just say whatever comes to your mind."

He nodded in understanding and watched as she pulled back and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. His eyes widened as she pulled the straps down her arms and tossed the material aside. "Oh my God," he groaned. "You have really nice boobs," he paused and thought for a second before he looked up at her. "Am I allowed to say that?"

She giggled as she nodded. "Yes, you're allowed to say that."

"Can I touch them?" He asked timidly. She gave him a bright smile as she took both of his hands and placed them over her breasts. He groaned as he brushed a thumb back and forth across a nipple and it caused her to bite down on her bottom lip. "Am I squeezing too hard?" He asked sweetly as he massaged her chest.

She shook her head. "No sweetie, you're doing really well." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips before she stood up in front of him. He whimpered as he instantly missed her body heat. "Do you have a condom baby?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair. He shook his head cutely and she smiled, "Its okay, I do." She bent down and fished the condom out of her jeans pocket. "I was pretty confident that I was deflowering you tonight," she stated with a smirk.

He laughed lightly before he hung his head and said nervously, "Yeah, it's my first time."

She smiled warmly as she placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head. "Its okay, its nothing to be nervous about, I just want to make sure that you have a good time."

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about that," he mumbled.

She giggled as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. "Pull down my panties."

He stared at her in silence for a second before his fingertips began to fiddle with the waistband and he started to slowly slide them down her long legs. He fidgeted on the bed as he looked her up and down, "Wow." Every inch of her body was flawless. He hopped to his feet and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm," she smiled when she pulled away, "good kisser." She ran her hands down his chest until she reached the top of his boxers. "I have to tell you that I love your hairless chest."

"Really?" He asked confused. "I think that it makes me seem like a 15-year-old boy."

She shook her head. "No, most guys who have chest hair just shave it off anyway so you're just naturally perfect." She kissed all over his sculpted torso, from his collarbone down to his belly button. She tugged on his boxers and sent them falling to the floor around his ankles. "Oh wow," she spoke to herself slightly shocked as she looked at his very large erection.

"What?" He asked with blush on his face.

She gently grasped the base of his manhood. "I'm very impressed."

He turned bright red and focused on his feet. "Elle…"

She giggled, "Reid, don't be embarrassed." She bit down on her bottom lip as she admired him and at the same time, contemplated the situation. He really was quite large and she had a rather small frame. The last thing that she wanted was to bring her concerns to him because she knew that if he thought for a moment that he was going to hurt her then he wouldn't have sex and she wanted him so badly.

She took him by the hand and led him to the top of the bed. She pulled down the bedcovers and smiled at him. "Let's get in the bed."

He climbed under the covers and she crawled in beside him. He kissed her sweetly and his lips were trembling. "You're so cute, stop being nervous." She kissed down his neck as she whispered to him. "And don't worry about me." He looked at her curiously. "I mean, it takes a lot of practice to be able to get to a woman in bed so don't worry about it now, okay?"

He nodded, "Umm…okay…"

"And don't worry about how long it lasts, promise?"

"Promise," he agreed.

"Okay," she smiled. She finally opened the condom that she had had in her hand the whole time and slipped it over his hard length. He made a move to climb on top of her but she stopped him. "And don't be concerned with being macho, just lie there," she smirked.

She hovered over his body until she lowered herself over him and engulfed him in her wet heat. She watched with a smile as his eyes widened and his hips reflexively thrust upwards against her body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held him down. "How does that feel?" She asked with a smirk. She knew how it felt for her, he was so big inside of her and it was bordering on pain but she liked it.

All he could do was groan in response as she began to shift her hips back and forth. Her inner muscles were clenching around him and then releasing, and it felt incredible. He reached up and his hands started to caress her breasts and she began to leave little scratches on his chest. She began to move faster and faster and it was almost too much for him. He cursed inwardly as he felt the build-up of heat in his stomach become unbearable and he lost all control over his body. He let out an animalistic growl, which actually turned her on, and her name ripped from his throat as he found release inside of her and emptied himself inside the condom.

His head fell back onto his pillow and he drew in the first of many ragged breaths. She carefully got up off of him and took care of disposing the condom for him. She crawled back into bed beside him and he immediately snuggled into her body and nuzzled her neck. "Wow, that was amazing," he stated dreamily.

She laughed lightly, "It does have its moments."

He shook his head. "No, I meant you, you're amazing." She gave him a sweet smile which he returned. "I'm just sorry that I didn't know what I was doing and that I finished so quickly."

She turned her neck towards him and frowned. "Baby, the only thing that you did wrong all night was apologize."

"Oh," he replied quietly. He played with her long, dark hair that was messy from him tangling his hands in it. "So, how are you feeling?"

She smiled brightly, he was almost painfully sweet. "I'm fine baby, it was really nice and it felt really good." His eyes widened in delight and she giggled. "And I'm not lying or exaggerating."

He started to run his hand along her bare stomach. "Is there…anything…that I can…do for you?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, its okay," she giggled. She was fully aware that she was the extent of his experience in physical contact with the opposite sex so he was suggesting something that he had only read about.

"I want to learn and I want you to teach me," he explained with an adorable expression of innocence on his face.

She laughed as she took one of his hands. "Tell me about your knowledge of the female anatomy Dr. Reid."

"Umm nothing hands on," he explained with a crimson complexion. She kissed him hungrily on the mouth as she nestled his hand in between her thighs. "What do I do?" He asked in a whisper.

"Explore," she smirked. He began to slide his hand up and down her inner thigh and she smiled. "Warming up or what?"

He blushed, "Sorry, your thighs are just all smooth and muscular and I just wanted to touch."

She giggled, "Okay then, keep going."

His fingers scurried up the inside of her leg and she sighed in pleasure when he found her sensitive spot. "Right there?" He whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mmm hmm."

He felt her shudder as he began to stroke her and smirked to himself as she clung onto the bed sheets that were balled up in her hands. She moaned into his ear and it made him shiver. "Is this good, Elle?" He asked as he began a circular motion with his thumb and entered her with a single slender finger.

"Its more than good," she answered breathlessly. "One more." He understood what she meant and inserted a second finger. Her hand flew up and grasped a fistful of his hair. Her cries and moans grew in volume and it made him hard. "I'm so close," she declared. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he thrust with his hand. He then felt her body tense and she cried out his name alongside obscenities.

He kissed her sweetly as both of his hands wrapped around her waist. "Feel better?"

She smirked as she rolled over so that they were face to face. "You're such a sweetheart." She cuddled into his warm body as she felt orgasmic exhaustion setting in. "Most guys would have just gone to sleep," she laughed.

He laughed along with her as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Elle awoke early in the morning to Reid placing soft kisses along her pelvic bone. "Hi," she greeted him giggling. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her and smirked. "I'm ready for another lesson."

She laughed out loud, "Reid, you don't have to, a lot of guys don't do that."

"But I want to," he protested before he sucked on her hip, leaving a hickey. He slid down her body and then shifted so that he was lying between her legs. "You're so pretty," he stated randomly.

She laughed, "This is quite the time to say that."

He laughed awkwardly as he blushed. "I just looked up at you and you looked beautiful." He gently nudged her legs apart and immediately noticed a tattoo of a tiny, pink ribbon on the inside of her left thigh. "What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Have you seen the tattoo on my back?" He nodded so she continued. "Well, my Mom was pretty pissed off when she discovered that I got it and she gave me this big, long speech about how if I was ever to get a tattoo again then I should get it somewhere where only someone special would see it. Then last year my Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and she passed away." Reid looked up at her with his big, puppy dog eyes. "You're the first guy that's seen it," she told him truthfully.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. He loved that idea; he loved the idea of having Elle all to himself, of her being his and no one else's.

"Yeah so anyways, come back up here," she laughed.

He shook his head and gave her a wicked smirk. "I wanna please you."

She sighed heavily, "You're so cute."

He started to kiss her thighs and could distinctly hear her breathing speed up. "Do you like that Elle?"

He smiled as she squirmed and responded with, "Mm hmm."

He found her sensitive spot for the second time and made it very clear that he was enthusiastic about this. She moaned loudly and he felt his erection leap when she reached down and grabbed him by the hair. "Is that good?" He asked concerned.

"Uh huh," she breathed. He seemed to know exactly what he was supposed to do with his mouth. She wriggled beneath him again, his tongue was amazing.

He raised his head once again. "Am I doing it right?"

She looked down at him and playfully wrinkled her nose, he was so cute. "Baby, the fact that I'm answering your questions with the minimum amount of noise possible is an excellent sign."

He smiled excitedly, "Okay, I'm done asking questions."

He lowered his head again and picked up where he left off. "Jesus Christ Reid!" He smirked excitedly as he observed the familiar tensing of her body. She called out his name again before she climaxed.

He smiled as he pushed his body up and lay down beside her. He cooed in her ear while he pushed her hair out of her face. She turned her neck towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. She looked down at his lower body and giggled. The bed sheets covering his crotch were being held up without the assistance of his hands. "It's so sweet that got you all excited."

"How was it supposed to not get me excited?" He asked rhetorically. He pulled her body into his and repeatedly kissed her forehead. "Are you regretting this yet?" He asked seriously.

She looked up at him with a look of alarm. "No, of course not!"

"Well you just had sex with a boy…who is supposed to be a man…and he didn't really know what he was doing," he explained his reasoning.

"Well considering that that _man_ gave me two orgasms, I hope he doesn't know what he's doing all the time." He smiled boyishly as he stroked her bare back. "Whoa you're gonna put me to sleep with those hands," she laughed.

He laughed too. "Well that's the idea."

She smiled as she snuggled into his body as much as possible and let her eyes close. Reid lay awake for a little while, listening to Elle's peaceful breathing. He was pretty sure that the last thing that either of them had predicted when they had first laid eyes on each other at the Pentagon was that by the end of their assignment they would end up in bed together. He pushed more of her hair out of her face, she was really special and whether it would be as a friend or a boyfriend, he wanted to make sure that she knew that.

**A/N: Review!! :) I will be posting more scenes here that take place between What If? and the sequel, Imagine, which I am currently working on. So stay tuned! :) And if you have any suggestions or requests then state them and I'll see what I can do :)**


	2. Girl Talk

**A/N: So here's a scene that takes place in Chapter 8 of Imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**_Girl Talk_**

"Wow, Ryan smells good," Garcia laughed lightly. She was determined to start a girl talk.

"It is quite nice," JJ laughed.

Garcia stared at Emily intensely. "So what can you tell us about the sexy farm boy?"

The brunette shook her head awkwardly as she looked down at the pillow in her lap. "Nothing."

"Aww, come on," Garcia probed.

"There's nothing to tell," she replied evasively. The two blondes directly across from her had raised eyebrows and she sighed heavily. "It's awkward to talk about. We've been broken up for a year and we're in his house."

"I don't think that he's gonna hear," Elle stated, "He's downstairs with Reid." She had met with her boyfriend earlier and was now pleased that he had given her permission to say anything that she wanted, as long as his name wasn't mentioned.

"Well, assuming that nothing has changed in a year…" Emily began.

"Just dish it woman!" Garcia replied excitedly.

"He doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke, he's never done drugs, he hardly swears, he goes to church, he has a great relationship with his parents and his siblings, he calls them everyday, he loves animals, he's smart and funny and sweet. There you go!"

"What catalogue did you order him out of?" Garcia asked in awe.

Elle and JJ laughed while Emily stared back at her in confusion. "What?"

"Ya know, the perfect boy catalogue," she explained. She paused for a moment before she smirked, "So how was life between the sheets?"

Emily blushed profusely, "Oh my God," she said quietly before falling back onto the air mattress and covering her face with a pillow.

"Well, we have seen him," JJ giggled.

"Yeeeaaaahhh," Garcia sighed dreamily. "He's so built."

Elle laughed along with them but remained quiet. She was anxious to brag about Reid.

"Just so you guys will stop, and then we can move on to somebody else's love life, I'll answer the question. He's very…talented," she responded awkwardly.

"Talented?" Garcia laughed.

Emily sighed again, "Yeah, he's really good in bed, okay?" She laughed to herself. She thought that she was completely over him but this conversation was proving that it was just the opposite. "He's a good kisser with big hands but it wasn't even that his body was gorgeous…it was…"

"It was what?" Elle asked encouragingly. Even she was curious.

"It was the fact that he always knew what I wanted. Does that make sense?" She asked uneasily.

Elle nodded, "Yeah, like whether you want it fast or slow, hard or gentle." The other brunette gave her a small nod and she was beginning to think that Emily felt the same way about Ryan as she did about Reid.

"That's nice," JJ replied, "I've never dated a guy like that."

"Yeah, me neither," Garcia added. "What about you, Elle?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I have one right now."

"You have a boyfriend?" Garcia asked, smiling all-knowingly. She was about to hear all about Elle and Reid's relationship.

Elle nodded, "Yeah, he's great."

JJ looked down at her hands uncomfortably. Elle had a boyfriend, but yet she caught her making out with Reid. He was her friend, and the last thing that he wanted was for him to get hurt.

"Do tell." Emily smiled, glad that the conversation had shifted away from her.

"Well, we've been together for a year. It's a little long distance but it works," she explained.

"How's he in bed?" Garcia asked mischievously. She couldn't believe that she was actually inquiring about this when she knew that it was Reid. But she was still curious. What was he hiding behind all those books and sweater vests?

Elle laughed; the blonde was bold. "Best sex of my life," she answered honestly.

JJ looked up. "Yeah?" If for no other reason, she was listening so that she could repeat this information to Reid later. He needed to know that Elle was involved with someone.

"Mmm hmm, I'm pretty sure that we've done it on every possible surface in every possible position." Emily and Garcia both laughed loudly. "Yeah, he was a virgin before we started going out so building up his repertoire was pretty fun."

"He was a virgin?" Garcia asked faking surprise. She had assumed when she met him a year ago in D.C. that the good doctor was a virgin.

Elle nodded, "Yeah, but he's learned well." The brunette had an irreversible smirk on her face as she thought of her boyfriend and of how embarrassed he was going to be when Garcia and JJ, his coworkers, found out that that the man that she boasting about was him.

"Was he, like, an eager virgin or a shy virgin?" JJ asked curiously. She remembered how painfully shy her first boyfriend had been and how awkward it had been when they had finally had sex.

"Eager," the brunette laughed, "very willing to learn, and he's gotten to the point now where's he pretty much comfortable with doing anything."

"Geez, I wish I could get a guy like that," Garcia stated enviously.

The four women's laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. JJ hopped up off of the bed and gave her companions questioning looks. "Who the hell would that be?" She pulled open the bedroom door and laughed upon seeing Burke's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought extra pillows," he stated with a small smile.

For the first time, JJ noticed that he was wearing only his pants. She tried not to make it obvious that she was staring at him but his torso was practically perfect. His chest and stomach were toned and his muscles weren't bulging, just the way she liked it, and he had the most gorgeous arms that she had ever seen. She brought herself out of her thoughts by laughing, "You're such a perv, Burke."

He laughed along with her. "JJ, you give me so little credit."

"So you didn't come up here in the hope of interrupting a pillow fight in our underwear?" His eyes quickly shifted from side to side and she chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Thanks for the pillows," she said as she took them out of his hands. She waved goodbye before she closed the door and walked back towards the bed.

"I did not know that Burke looked like that," Garcia said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was very nice," Emily laughed.

JJ shrugged before she decided to change the topic. She did not want the other women to pick up on the fact that she was suddenly attracted to Burke. "So Elle, you were telling us about the boyfriend?" She realized that her mind had shifted from a future conversation with her friend and favourite genius to fantasies about the hunky profiler she had just talked to.

"Oh, right," Garcia said excitedly. "Yes, you were telling us about this perfect guy."

"He really is sweet, definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had. One time he came to Seattle and we went shopping and I saw this dress. Long, maroon, satin, absolutely gorgeous. But I could never afford it, so I tried to forget about it. I took him to the airport and he went home. The next day," she smiled brightly, "this package arrived for me, from him, and it's the dress."

"Awww," Garcia smiled, "that's the cutest thing I've ever heard." She giggled inwardly. She was so proud of Reid for being such a good boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's a keeper," Emily agreed.

"Yeah, that in addition to the great sex," the blonde tech grinned.

Elle laughed, "Exactly, it's never a bad thing when your boyfriend has a huge penis."

The other women giggled uncontrollably and if anyone was listening outside the door they would have said that the room contained four teenage girls, not four women who worked for the FBI.

"And he's not selfish in bed," she continued. The other women were happy to listen to her since she was the only one with a boyfriend. "He gives me my fair share of attention."

JJ sighed, "I am so jealous." She began to wonder how Burke would be in bed but she tried to stop herself before her thoughts got even more out of hand.

"Did you say that you guys have been together a year?" Emily asked enquiringly.

"Yeah," the other brunette nodded. "We started dating just after I got back from our terrorist assignment last year," she answered truthfully. She and Reid hadn't started to actually date until after she had left Washington D.C.

"So a year and the sex is still good?"

Elle laughed at Garcia. "Yeah, I guess it's where we don't live in the same city. When we see each other we make the most of it. That and the variety. We try different things, keep it fun, and switch positions during."

Emily laughed out loud and everyone automatically turned towards her. "Do we have a story?" Garcia probed enthusiastically.

"Its nothing," Emily laughed again, "it's just that Ryan and I tried that once but things went horribly wrong. He was always willing to try new things and we would just laugh it off if it didn't work out."

"So tell us the story," JJ said eagerly.

Emily chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Okay well we were going out for at least a year and we were at his apartment in St. Louis…"

_Ryan smiled at Emily and leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. "Are you ready to switch?" He asked grinning._

"_Yeah," she replied breathlessly._

_He smiled before he leaned down again and kissed her intensely on the mouth. "Okay." He carefully pulled himself out of her and rolled them both over so that he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him, at least that was how it was supposed to go. At some point, Emily lost her balance so that when he landed flat on his back, she fell off of the bed and onto the floor. He immediately moved so that his head was hanging over the side of the bed. "Oh my God babe, are you okay?" He asked worriedly._

"_Are YOU okay?" She retorted._

_He laughed, "Yeah, we're fine."_

"_Then yeah, I'm okay. Well at least physically," she answered embarrassed._

_He smiled brightly; her skin was so fair that the blush on her face easily stood out. "Okay, don't move, I'm coming down there," he smirked._

_She laughed, "What?"_

_Instead of answering her, he moved onto the floor and held himself up above her._

"So then we just did it on the floor," she finished her story.

"That's hot," Elle stated.

"Holy shit!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"That's like the summit of the mountain that is a relationship," the blonde answered.

"What?" Emily repeated, now she was even more confused.

JJ laughed, "I think that she's trying to say that you guys were really comfortable with each other and you don't reach that level in many relationships. I haven't been there yet," she said quietly.

"You gave that up?" Garcia inquired bewilderedly.

"No, I didn't," she answered sadly, "he broke up with me."

The four women fell silent and Garcia instantly frowned. It hadn't been her intention to bring down the spirits of her former roommate. "Well, he isn't that great anyway," she said softly.

A small smile broke though on Emily's face. "Thanks Garcia."

"Do you guys wanna turn in?" Elle asked tentatively.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, but we might want to open a window, this house gets really warm in the summer time." She got up off of the air mattress and opened the window just a little bit.

She returned to the mattress on the floor and her and Elle crawled under the thin blanket while JJ and Garcia got comfortable in the double bed. They needed their rest; they all had a feeling that the morning's breakfast would contain at least some form of tension.

**A/N: Review!!! :)**


	3. Must Be Contagious

**A/N: This scene takes place during Chapter 21 of Imagine. Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**_Must Be Contagious_**

Emily got her room key out of her pocket, turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open. She pulled Ryan into her room by grabbing him by the t-shirt.

Once he regained his footing, he pushed her up against the nearest wall and began to kiss her eagerly. "Em, it's been over a year, I want you so bad," he panted.

"I know," she replied laughing lightly. "Do you have a…?"

He groaned loudly in frustration when he realized what she was asking. "No, do you?" She shook her head and he groaned again. "Are you still on the pill?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

He smiled softly, "Okay, I get it, and I can't hold that against you because I'll admit that I have been with other women since you, but I got a check-up two months ago and I'm clean."

"Have you been with anyone since then?" They were standing so close to each other that she knew that the longer this conversation went on the more likely it became that they were just going to have sex anyway.

"No, I haven't," he answered quietly as he lowered his head and nuzzled her shoulder. He took in the scent of her hair; she smelled like fruit. "I've been thinking about you too much."

She wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her for a kiss. She really did want him, but a small part of her brain was incredibly aware that Aaron Hotchner was on the other side of the wall.

Her thought process was interrupted when she felt her belt being pulled through the loops of her jeans. Ryan quickly rid her of her pants, pulling them off of her legs without taking off her heels. He quickly moved to take off her shirt so that she was standing in her underwear and they had only been in her hotel room for five minutes. He kissed her intensely as his hands tangled in her dark hair.

He reluctantly removed his hands and raised them above his head so that she could remove his t-shirt. He smiled to himself as her hands ran across his bare, muscular torso. Her fingers felt every ripple of his abs and his hard pecks. He was not an arrogant guy but he knew that he had a fit body…but so did she. He desperately wanted her to get reacquainted with it.

She worked open his belt as his hands skimmed over her hips. She was wearing a lilac bra and mismatched, black, lace boy shorts and his fingers were fiddling with the material. The whole time that they had been together, Emily had hardly worn lace. She had always joked that he just wanted her naked anyway so what was the point of wearing fancy underwear. So he wondered what had inspired her to wear them tonight.

He began to stroke her through her underwear and she let out a breathy moan. She had forgotten how good he was with his hands. He was stupid to break up with her in the first place, so now that he had her again he needed the confirmation that she was his. He anxiously pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before taking off her underwear. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her off of the ground so that their bodies were perfectly aligned. Sometimes being six foot five when your girlfriend was only five foot eight was a little challenging, but they had found many pleasant ways around that small inconvenience a long time ago. She wrapped both of her long legs around his waist as they kissed passionately.

"I'm so hard for you," he confessed breathlessly. His fingers probed her center, making sure that she was ready before he plunged into her. She moaned loudly as she arched her back, welcoming the invasion. She tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck, as she ran her short fingernails across his shoulders. "Em, you feel so good…"

She had remembered how wonderful of a lover he was but the intensity of her orgasm was unreal. Ryan bit down lightly on her shoulder as he reached his tipping point shortly after her. His goal was to always make her come first, so he smiled proudly because of another success. He carefully pulled out of her but continued to hold her in his arms. His body was shuddering and his legs felt like jelly but he did not want to let her go. He wanted to keep her in his arms for as long as possible. He kissed down her neck as he listened to her take deep breaths.

"Ryan," she sighed.

Instead of verbally replying, he kissed her on the mouth before gently lowering her to the floor. He sat down next to her and kissed her affectionately on the cheek before kicking off his shoes and sliding his jeans and boxers off of his feet. "Had you forgotten how great our sex was?" He asked laughing lightly.

"Sort of," she chuckled, "but it's more of that whole reality versus fantasy argument." He smiled inwardly; he loved how intelligent she was. "But that was really amazing." She got to her feet and made her way to the bed. She pulled down the bedcovers and sat down on the mattress. She saw Ryan smirking at her from the floor as she removed her heels, which he had neglected to take off. "What?"

"You just look really hot wearing just a bra and heels," he grinned. He pushed himself up off of the floor and joined her on the bed. "Really hot." She laughed as she tossed her heels aside before climbing under the covers of the bed. She smiled as he followed her movements and lay next to her. He turned onto his side and began to tickle her thigh. "You're soft."

"Thanks," she laughed. She turned onto her side so that they were face to face and threw one leg over his body.

"Something is wrong here."

Her eyebrows rose in concern. "What is it?"

"Your bra is still on," he smiled.

She laughed as he rolled her over onto her back and climbed on top of her. It was a fantastic feeling to be absolutely comfortable with someone, and that's how she felt with Ryan. She wasn't self-conscious about her body, her intelligence, her job, or her nerd like qualities. She could always be herself without shame.

He kissed her hungrily as he unhooked the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. He focused all of his attention on her chest and listened to her arousing moans. He knew from many incidents of personal experience that Emily was a screamer and he couldn't wait to make her cry out his name again.

Meanwhile……

Burke stared up at the ceiling as he regained his normal breathing pattern. "I should probably get back to my room now," he stated slowly as he tentatively made eye contact with JJ.

"You can stay if you want," she replied quietly.

He smiled softly as he decided not to move and pulled her closer to him. They had had sex, something that neither of them had thought about until recently. He thought that JJ was unbelievably gorgeous, compassionate, and kind, not to mention the fact that she was lean, flexible, and every average, American male's fantasy. And she thought that Burke was smart, sexy, assertive, and he certainly knew how to please a women.

His arm wrapped around her small shoulders as she turned onto her side and cuddled into his body. His free hand came up to gently brush her cheek. "Do you think that I'm an asshole?"

"No," she laughed.

"Then what do you think about me? Why did you think that kissing me wouldn't bother me?" He asked inquisitively.

"Because everybody knows that you're not an inexperienced guy," she explained. "From what I hear, you're kinda used to having women throw themselves at you."

"But I've never had one as gorgeous as you," he smiled before leaning down to kiss her. "I'm not a bad guy," he stated as he brought his hand back up to cup her jaw.

"I believe you," she smiled as her hand moved to rest on his muscular, hairless chest. "I wouldn't have slept with you otherwise," she grinned. They both smiled as she began to stroke his skin. "So why the BAU?"

"Umm," he began thoughtfully, "the whole time that I was with NYPD I loved it, but I always felt like there was something more that I was supposed to do. I don't know," he laughed, "I just knew."

"Same with me," she replied. "I was happy with what I was doing in New York but…" she stopped and looked up at him. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," he nodded. "Can I kiss you one last time?" He asked hopefully as he ran his hand through her long, golden blonde hair. She nodded timidly so he leaned down and made contact with her soft lips.

When he pulled back she smiled dreamily. The kiss was sweet and he had applied just the right amount of pressure. His lips were soft and he hadn't tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. It was perfect, the kind of kiss that Prince Charming would give.

She snapped out of her daze and blushed lightly before changing the subject. "So what do you do during our precious free time?"

"Well, all of my family is in New York, so I've been trying to visit as often as possible. So far I've made it home for my Mom's birthday and my little sister's birthday. But I just try to relax. When I first came to D.C., I had to see all of the sights cuz I'm just a boy from Queens." JJ laughed and he tried not to grin as she began to caress his upper arm. "But now when we're not working I read or work out. I like to run and play basketball."

"It shows," she mumbled as she could not take her eyes off of his exposed body. The bed sheet came up just far enough to cover his manhood so everything north of his pelvis was on display for her, and it was quite the enjoyable view.

"What do you do?" He asked curiously.

"I like sports, both to play and to watch, and I try to stay in shape, but I just like to stay in my house and not do too much, watch TV, when we're not working," she answered, this time achieving eye contact with him.

There was a silence between them just long enough for Burke to stop and listen to the noises coming from the next room. "What the fuck is that?" He laughed.

JJ looked at him confused before she heard what he was referring to. "Jesus," she giggled. She could easily identify those sounds, someone was having mind-blowing sex.

"Whose room is that?" Burke asked quietly.

"Emily's," she answered, sounding baffled until she gasped and added, "right before Garcia and I left she had just made out with Ryan on the dance floor."

"Emily seems so quiet and reserved."

JJ laughed, "Yeah, I know!"

He laughed along with her. "What the fuck is he doing to her?"

"I don't know," the blonde continued to laugh hysterically, "but he seems to be doing a pretty good job."

"Yeah man, he is seriously putting me to shame." She laughed even harder; he was showing her his charm again, this time through humour. "I am never going to feel confident standing next to that guy ever again."

They both laughed as the moans coming from the other room increased in volume. "I didn't think that it was possible," she giggled.

"Seriously, was I premature?" He asked jokingly as he looked at his wrist watch.

She waited until the wave of laughter passed over her before she spoke. "Definitely not premature," she whispered with her mouth on his ear. "I've never come so hard before."

His eyebrows rose and his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. "Do you want to show 'em how it's done?" He asked mischievously.

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly as she climbed on top of him. "Why let them have all the fun?" She laughed before leaning down for a kiss.

--------------------

Hotch grumbled under his breath as he tossed and turned in his bed, attempting to get back to sleep. But the distinct, identifiable sound of a headboard slamming against the wall was keeping him up. He sat up and ran a hand through his dark hair. He really did wish that he didn't have his firearm so close to him; he was debating whether or not to use it. The noise was driving him insane.

He knew that the woman was Emily; after all, they had been together, he was able to recognize the sounds. It was just that one time in Chicago, but it was etched into his brain and he felt terrible about it. He was married, happily married, but he occasionally fantasized about the dark haired woman. But in his defence, it was only late at night and only during the worst of BAU cases. He really did love Haley and he never ever doubted that. So why was he feeling angry and jealous about the fact that Emily was making love to Ryan in the room beside his? If Ryan Powell, the tall, strong, farmer, was within his grasp right now, he wasn't sure how safe the younger man would be.

Hotch's fury was increasing by the second. He began to think that even after their conversation, she had planned this to annoy him and that she was intentionally making that much noise. How self-centered did that sound? He got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He had to get out of his room.

He grabbed his wallet off of the bedside table and slipped on a pair of sneakers before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. He sighed; hotel walls were incredibly thin. He could still hear them in the hallway. He stayed composed as he began his walk to the vending machine.

He rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and was surprised when he saw Dave. "Hey," the older man greeted him slightly surprised.

"What are you doing up?" Hotch asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question," Dave replied grinning slyly.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied irritably.

"I went on an ice run," Dave said as he held up the ice bucket that he was carrying. "Do you want to come to my room for a drink? You look like you could use one."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah sure, I'm not getting to sleep any time soon." He turned around and followed Dave back up the hallway that he had just walked down.

"I have scotch and soda in my room," he declared and the statement made Hotch feel a little bit better.

Dave briefly stopped in front of Emily's door and shot Hotch an accusing look. "Don't profile me Dave."

"Profiling implies that what I was about to say wasn't obvious."

"So what about that drink?" Hotch asked as he changed the topic.

Dave patted him on the back. "Yeah, let's get that drink."

**A/N: I genuinely LOVED writing this, especially the conversation between Burke and JJ, so I hope that you guys enjoyed it too. Reviews equal a hug for Hotch!!!!!! **


	4. Relax

**A/N: This scene takes place during Chapter 22 of Imagine. Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**_Relax_**

"Now strip," Reid ordered in a deep, husky voice.

"Whoa, change in demeanour," Elle laughed loudly.

"Take off your clothes," he spoke slowly and pronounced each syllable perfectly.

She smiled mischievously; he knew that she could not resist this side of him. She hurriedly pulled his dress shirt over her head. She was naked underneath. She squealed as he took her by surprise and lifted her off of the ground. "Tell me what you're up to," she giggled as he set her down on the bathroom vanity.

"You like it when I'm spontaneous," he replied simply before grabbing her by the ankles and yanking her forward until she was balancing on the very end of the counter. She yelped and he grinned. "And you like it when I take charge and get a little rough," he said quietly. He smiled brightly at the slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

He dropped to his knees and began to worship her shins. "Reid, what are you doing?" She asked curiously through giggles.

"Just relax," he mumbled against her skin as his hands skimmed over the outside of her thighs and came to rest on her hips.

She did as she was told and took a deep, calming breath as she placed her hands behind her on the vanity and allowed them to support all of her weight. Her breathing was becoming uneven and her body was humming with anticipation. Reid's kisses had reached her knees. "Stop teasing," she warned.

He chuckled gutturally as he hopped to his feet. He leaned in and assertively claimed her mouth with his own. Both of his hands moved up her body and tangled themselves in her long hair. She stared at him in awe when he pulled back; that was probably the best kiss of her life. But then again he was always incredibly passionate when they were intimate. As he continued to kiss her, his hands moved down to cup her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and his brain buzzed excitedly. He continued to fondle her perfect mounds as his lips moved down her throat. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She gently swatted the back of his head. "Stop that."

"I can't help it, it's the truth," he chuckled.

He cut off her protest with another hungry kiss. His hands scooted even further south. He firmly grasped her inner thighs and slowly spread his fingers. He was aware that he was being a terrible tease but he loved the way that her chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths. He was also a fan of the way that her body shivered in pleasure. She was becoming increasingly aroused and the glorious scent hit his nostrils.

His thumb finally applied subtle pressure to the area of her body that ached for him the most. She moaned loudly and her hands instinctively gripped his hair. "Mmm…Reid…"

He kissed her on the mouth again before his lips found her ear. "Did you know that this…" he stopped to flick her sensitive flesh and she yelped, "…has the greatest nerve ending concentration in the entire body?"

She squealed a reply, "No!"

He grinned proudly. "The head of the clitoris contains approximately eight thousand nerve endings. The penis only has about four thousand. The female body is amazing."

She never, ever thought that Reid talking about biology could get her so hot but she was incredibly wet. With her hands still grasping his hair, she pulled him into her. "No more talking," she stated before giving him a quick kiss.

"Your wish is my command," he smirked.

He quickly dropped to his knees again and placed his head in between her thighs. He kissed the tattoo on the inside of her left thigh and smiled against her skin when she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He _loved_ the fact that she was enjoying this and in reality, he was enjoying it as much as she was. He _loved_ doing this. He _loved_ pleasing her.

His tongue came out to play and she called out his name while forcefully clutching his hair. He got extremely turned on when she grabbed his hair. "Fuck Reid!" He also got turned on by her words. Elle cursed like a sailor when she was in the throes of passion. "Jesus Christ," she swore again.

He pulled back and chuckled, "I can't believe I kiss that mouth." She gripped his hair harder and he resumed his previous activities. He happily lapped at her core.

After teasing her body for ten more minutes, he finally gave her some release and she climaxed…hard. She called out his name repeatedly, along with a string of profanities. The sounds that she made were like music to his ears. He never thought that his name could sound so good.

When she came back down from her high, she gasped for breath. His hands gently massaged her firm ass as he placed sweet kisses all over her thighs, hips, and stomach. He got to his feet and his chest puffed out proudly. Elle was leaning her head back against the bathroom mirror. She was still panting and her body was covered with small beads of sweat. Her legs felt like jelly and his hands on her butt and her own hands grasping the edge of the vanity were the only things keeping her from falling to the floor.

"Come here," she murmured. He leaned forward and she smiled at how smug he looked. She kissed him softly on the lips. "That was amazing. Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked curiously. Yes, he had gone down on her before and it had been pleasurable but this time was simply extraordinary.

"I read a lot," he grinned.

She laughed loudly. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I read all about it."

"When?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Like first when we started going out."

"So you've been holding out on the best sex of my life this whole time? Is that what you're telling me?" She asked, laughing. He ignored her question and chuckled as he kissed the side of her neck. "You wait until the day we leave!" She placed her hand on the back of his head and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She gave him a sweet smile before she pulled him in for a rough kiss. "I could have been taking advantage of this all week?" She breathed.

He laughed lightly, "Hey, in my defence, I was prepared to do this in the SUV but you wouldn't let me."

"You're lucky you're so cute and…"

"Orally gifted?" He cut her off.

She laughed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Yes," she answered laughing. He laughed along with her as he picked her up into his arms. He loved that their relationship was fun and that they could laugh in the bedroom. "Where are you taking me?" She giggled.

He grinned, "To the bed. I figure that I can get another…I dunno…five or six orgasms in before we leave to go back to the other hotel."

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"Completely," he replied without laughter as he laid her down on the hotel mattress.

"Really?" She asked again stunned.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I want to make you unable to walk," he stated huskily. He covered her body with his and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Let's begin," he stated with a smirk before he started to kiss down her body.

"Reid!" She giggled.

"Relax," he laughed.

**A/N: Review if you would like Reid to be your boyfriend!!!!!! :) LOL.**


End file.
